wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joebuck1985
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the David Driscoll page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hi! I just noticed that you joined recently! Welcome to this wiki, Jj703! Please make yourself at home and join our discussions, if you like! Enjoy it here! Your fellow wiki member, TheLivingBeckyBotsford (talk) 13:43, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey There Thank you, TLMB. Please join the fun with us! The more villains, the better... (We need more villains, haha) See ya around! KingChuck (talk) 21:59, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! No prob, I'll help you out. Just go to your profile and move your arrow around the box to where your username is, then at the end of the right hand corner, you should see an "Edit" option with a pencil next to it. Click from there and you can put whatever you'd like. You're very welcome. Glad I was able to help. Pretty cool pic! Userbox Info Hey there, TLMB. Here's a link to a tutorial for the userboxes http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/WordGirl_Wiki:Userboxes No prob, bruh. If you need help with anything else, just let me know. Hello, I need help building up a wiki. Reply back if interested. Thanks. PS: Its kids related. — Agency (message wall) 08:42, February 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Hello! It's nothing short of a pleasure to be here! I must admit however, I don't think I remember that particular conversation. It was late, and I more than likely passed out a bit after my few edits. Sorry. 'XD I do look forward to making some friends here. I hope you yourself have a wonderful day! :) SketchyGalore (talk) 23:34, February 23, 2013 (UTC)SketchyGalore Tell Her What She's Won Are you ready for WordGirl's upcoming episode, Tell Her What She's Won? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 17:21, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I am. It sounds very interesting. TLMB (talk) 22:56, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Are tommy, phil, and emiily going to be on that episode? Vote here. http://wordgirl.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:IsmaelandLuigi21/Tell_Her_What_She%27s_Won IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 23:25, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Yoshi try captializing proper names next time. I supprised you did not learn that in school. Orion001 (talk) 00:11, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Uh, orion, I was talking to TLMB. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 01:58, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I do not think they will appear in the episode. TLMB (talk) 12:00, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Please vote. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 14:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Will do. TLMB (talk) 14:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) What did you pick? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:13, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I picked "Let Beau Handsome appeared as a solo May I Have a Word character". TLMB (talk) 15:27, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Why did you picked that? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:35, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Because I do not think Tommy, Phil, and Emily will appear in the episode. TLMB (talk) 15:47, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Who's mrs. ming? IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:52, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Okay, this conversation is irritating me. I will decline from answering that question. TLMB (talk) 15:56, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll stop asking. IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 15:59, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hi! mr. Big imean BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG as in big . I did remember you. --IsmaelandLuigi21 (talk) 14:39, July 31, 2016 (UTC)